A Meeting of Opportunity
by Linnay
Summary: DRABBLE.SLASH.AU. A meeting of chance has turned into a chance of opportunity and it's up to Kurt to grasp it.


**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Harry Potter or Glee. They both belong to their respective owners and creators.

**Summary: **A meeting of chance has turned into a chance of opportunity and it's up to Kurt to grasp it.

**Pairing: ** Kurt+Harry

**Warnings: ** DRABBLE. AU. SLASH.

**Author's note: **A small continuation of my earlier HP and Glee drabble, this too a drabble if you haven't noticed.

A Meeting of Opportunity

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to move in packs? How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"<p>

Harry James Potter

* * *

><p>Exactly a month later after their first encounter, it would come the day when Kurt would finally bring forth his courage to approach the foreign exchange student.<p>

During lunch break he spotted the British teen by chance out of the corner of his eye as the boy passed their table to sit at the other next to theirs. Kurt stared dazedly at the other teen, Harry, only diverting his eyes when an elbow caught in his side.

"Kurt, you seriously gotta do something about that crush of yours. It's driving me crazy watching that love-sick puppy look every damn day." Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, said with a huff and raised eyebrow from his right.

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed quietly, eyes flicking around nervously at the table's occupants who look watched them curiously.

"Oh? The little queer has a crush? Someone I know?" Santana drawled with a smirk, hungry for fresh gossip, leaning on the table to glance down at the two from her seat in-between Brittany and Puck.

"That's none of your business." Kurt replied with a glare, noticing that he had the whole Glee club's attention now.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Cinderella."

"I didn't know you had a crush." Tina said with a smile from opposite him. "Is he cute?"

Kurt eyed the other girl, trying to hide a small smile.

"Well, he has no fashion sense whatsoever, I'm sure he's never been to an outlet in years, but-"

"She wasn't asking about what he was wearing." Quinn cut him off. "Is he cute or not?" She asked expectantly.

Kurt gave her an annoyed look before his eyes unconsciously strayed in the British teen's direction again in consideration of the question. Quinn, and many others, followed his eyes thoughtfully before she turned back and gave Kurt a small smirk.

"The Brit?" She said with teasing amusement. "Broadening our views I see. It's been, what, a month since he started here and you're telling me you already got a crush on the guy? Aren't we moving fast."

"Looks are okay, I guess." Santana said, lips pursed. She tilted her head and grinned. "Although, with an ass like that…"

The table's occupants turned as a whole to curiously watch the boy in question just as he was in the middle of fishing up a plastic knife off the ground which he must have dropped. His bent over form showed off a jean clad bottom for those interested.

"Stay away from him!" Kurt hissed harshly.

Santana turned back and eyed Kurt with a mocking look.

"Or what? You think he'd choose you over me? Please, don't make me laugh." She flicked her hair.

"He's looking at us." Brittany said off-handedly, eyes widening. "And coming this way."

"I sense drama." Mercedes warned with a worried glance towards her friend while the others watched the other teen's approach with various degrees of interest or disinterest.

Everyone couldn't help but to notice the annoyed look the British teen had on his face as he came to stand at the head of the table. Puck looked up and gave him a raise of the eyebrow while Finn eyed the boy unsurely from the other side, casting Kurt a long glance.

"You wouldn't mind letting me in on your conversation would you? Considering it's me you're talking about." The mellow voice surprised a few as he continued. "Not that fond of people talking behind my back, had enough of that at my previous school you see. I'd appreciate if you had anything to say that you'd tell me face to face." Harry said, brown eyes going over the group with an expectant raise of his eyebrows.

Kurt caught himself dreaming about the emerald depths that hid behind Harry's contact lenses, before Santana's leering voice brought him back.

"Take it as a compliment, only admiring your physicals."

"Uh-huh." Harry replied with an unimpressed look.

Santana rested her chin in her hands.

"You free this evening?"

"No. None with you anyway."

She frowned at his dismissal while Puck snickered.

"Nice dude."

Santana punched him in the shoulder.

"I can completely understand that you're upset about people talking behind your back, some people are just plain rude, but I hope that we can all just forget and forgive and move on. Right?" Rachel slipped in with a, in her eyes, wide and disarming smile at the British teen.

"Right." He replied after a short moment.

"You know what, he _is_ cute." Quinn said, answering her own question from before.

"I'm sorry?" The boy stared at her surprised.

"Don't you think so Kurt?" She carried on and gave Kurt a long stare, eyebrow raised in challenge.

The teen looked down along the table to where Kurt sat with an expression close to a deer caught in headlights.

Harry's eye lit up with recognition.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

"He knows your name?" Quinn said with an amused grin.

Kurt shot her a glare before giving the British teen a nervous look.

"That's me."

The boy's lips turned into a warm smile making the group sans Kurt, whose breath had caught in his throat, glance between the two thoughtfully.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." He replied. "You?" He asked after Mercedes' discreet shove.

"Doing alright. You mind if I sit with you?" Harry with a nod towards him.

"No. Of course not." Kurt rasped out, throwing Mercedes a tad nervous and expectant look as Harry made his way over.

Mercedes flashed Kurt and encouraging smile just as Harry sat down in the free seat on the boy's left side.

"Thanks again for last time. A true life saver." Harry said with a quirk of the lips.

If Harry was aware of the many pair of eyes watching them he didn't show it, and Kurt was more occupied with making sure he didn't accidently say anything embarrassing than to pay the rest of the members of Glee club any particular attention. The fact of Harry's shoulder close enough to brush acted as another potent distraction.

"It was nothing."

"Still appreciated it."

Kurt smiled.

"How's your classes?"

Harry sighed dramatically, making Kurt raise an eyebrow.

"One word, horrible."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Kurt soothed.

"I wish I was, if calculus wasn't enough I'm completely lost in my history and chemistry classes." Harry said and shook his head. "It's my first time studying American history and still the teacher expects me to know about some civil war or another." He waved his hand loosely in the air.

"Maybe you just need a little extra help?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Would you help me?"

"Me?" Kurt said and convinced himself that he did not squeak out his reply.

He was obvious to the many interested looks their conversation had caused at the turn of it.

"Unless…" Harry started unsurely. "You don't have time? I'd completely understand if you don't. I just thought it'd be nice getting to know you more, I don't know, maybe," Harry paused hesitantly. "Meet sometime out of school?"

Kurt willed his heart to calm down, telling himself that the other boy wasn't asking him out for a date even if Kurt's own mind wanted it to be so. Chances were Harry was most likely straight anyway. Still, a boy could dream right?

"I'd like that." Kurt said.

Harry smiled brilliantly. Kurt had to force air back into his lungs. Damn, those smiles were going to be the end of him, he just knew it. At least it'd be pleasant death, he shrugged mentally.

"This afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

"Meet you at the car lot after school?"

"Sure."

The British teen rose to his feet, but before he departed he bent down with a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt froze up as the boy leant in close, whispering softly into his ear.

"It's a date then." Harry breathed, his breath teasing tendrils of hair against the ridge of the boy's ear.

Harry left after giving a nod to the rest of the Glee club, leaving many surprised and confused looks in his wake.

Kurt's cheeks were quickly gaining color and Mercedes clasped his arm to shake him gingerly.

"Kurt, are you alright?" She asked him with concern over the boy's sudden silence.

Tina and Quinn shoved their lunch trays aside and leaned over the table with curious eyes.

"What did he say?" Tina asked.

"Crimson is really not your color." Quinn quipped.

That brought Kurt out of his shock and he threw her a minor glare which she just shrugged off.

"Come on, spill." She motioned at him.

Kurt glanced in-between the girls, throwing Santana a glare, before looking at them.

"It looks like I have a date." He said.

Kurt's smile burst forth and grew wider as Mercedes squealed, crushing him in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I might write another short drabble in relation to this, but we'll see. Thanks for reading! Cheers! Lin


End file.
